mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sektor/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "Sektor is actually the code name for unit LK-9T9. He was the first of three prototype cybernetic ninjas built by the Lin Kuei. Sektor was once a human assassin trained by the Lin Kuei. He volunteered for automation because of his loyalty for the clan. Sektor survives the Outworld invasion - he has no soul to take." *'Mortal Kombat Gold:' "Even suspicious of the effect of Cyrax's prolonged exile in the desert, the Lin Kuei are forced to send him since their forces are vastly reduced. In the guise of fighting alongside his Lin Kuei comrade, Sektor's orders are to watch and report on Cyrax. Sektor's reports will decide whether this is the last mission for Cyrax." *'Tournament Edition:' "Sektor's programming had become corrupted during his many violent battles with Outworld Forces. His new objective was to eliminate the inferior Grand Master of the Lin Kuei and to control the clan himself. He succeeded in slaying the former leader, but was prevented from acquiring the powerful dragon medallion by Sub-Zero, who defeated Sektor in an intense battle. Sektor then fled to Japan to form his own clan of cybernetic ninjas." *'Bio Kard:' "One of the original cyborgs manufactured by the Lin Kuei clan, Sektor has grown more and more corrupt over the years. As his programming deteriorates, he becomes a bigger threat than ever. He may prove to be a danger to all, regardless of their alignment. Storyline When the Lin Kuei clan decided to automate their ninja in the events leading up to Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Sektor, out of loyalty, was their first member to volunteer to undergo the process, and would later appear to be their most successful creation yet. Designated unit LK-9T9, he was sent to hunt down the rogue clansman Sub-Zero. He attempted to complete this mission twice (during Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Gold), but never succeeded. Events would leave him as the only active cyborg remaining of the three created, with Smoke having been captured and shut down in an Outworld prison, and Cyrax having become a member of the Outer World Investigation Agency after his soul was restored. During his many violent battles against Outworld forces, Sektor's program became corrupted. He believed the Lin Kuei Grandmaster to be inferior, and set his new objective to eliminate him and took control of the clan. Sektor successfully slew the Grandmaster, but was stopped from claiming the Dragon Medallion, the proof of the clan's leadership, by a returning Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero defeated Sektor in battle and claimed the title of Grandmaster. After his defeat, Sektor fled to Japan and formed the Tekunin, his own clan of cyborg ninja warriors. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest mode, Sektor ambushes Taven when the latter is in his father's temple, searching for his weapon that had been left there. He brings him back to the Tekunin Warship, where Sektor began questioning Taven about the message he had received from his father, Taven warns him that he would be punished for it, and in response Sektor increases the power on Taven, bringing him pain. Suddenly, the warship is attacked by Sonya Blade and her Special Forces. Taven escapes captivity in the ensuing chaos, but Sektor confronts him and is ultimately beaten, but evidently is still able to make it off the warship alive before it self-destructs. Sektor joins the Forces of Darkness and is killed during the final battle. His corpse can be seen on the steps of the Pyramid of Argus. Endings *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "After eventually terminating Sub-Zero, Sektor is attacked by Shao Kahn's army. Unfamiliar with the Outworld warriors, Sektor fights back. He targets Kahn and all Outworld beings as threats to the Lin Kuei. Kahn's minions are no match for Sektor, who fights his way into the fortress. Once inside, Sektor initiates his self destruct sequence. The resulting explosion is so massive that it closes the portal and returns Earth back to normal." *'Mortal Kombat Gold:' ::(in a Special Forces lab, Sonya and Jax are operating on some computers hooked to Cyrax, who is strapped to an operating table) ::''Sonya: All right, Cyrax, all systems are go. Are you sure you wanna go through with this? If this fails, we won't be able to recover your main processor.'' ::''Jax: We'll lose you for good.'' ::''Cyrax: After experiencing the flashbacks in my fight against Shinnok, I realized my existence is unnecessary, unless I can fully recover my human psyche. We must continue with the process.'' ::''Jax: All right then, I'll begin the scanning process. Sonya, you hit the regeneration switch on my cue.'' ::''Sonya: (inputting a few commands) All set, Jax. Ready on your go.'' ::(Jax pushes up a lever on a console on the wall, and a scanner approaches Cyrax) ::''Jax: Sonya, hit the switch on three. Ready? One... Two... Three!'' ::(Sonya hits the switch and the scanner starts emitting some sort of radiation over Cyrax. She and Jax shield themselves from the intense light it produces) ::''Jax: Okay. Power down--'' ::(Jax turns to the lab door, startled, as Sektor comes in through it) ::''Sonya: Wha...'' ::(Sektor's chest compartment opens, revealing a missile battery. He starts firing missiles all around the lab. Sonya and Jax's screams are heard in the background. After depleting his ammunition, Sektor leaves, as Sonya and Jax lie dead on the ground, along with Cyrax's decapitated human head) *'Tournament Edition:' "Sektor succeeded in finding new recruits willing to undergo the process to become cyborgs and secretly created a home base for his clan in Japan. Like a virus, Sektor's new faction of ninjas grew in number and their presence in that nation became cause for alarm. Soon, all of Japan will be controlled by the Tekunin." *'Armageddon:' "Upon defeating Blaze, the power that surged through Sektor linked him with his fellow cybernetic ninjas, Smoke and Cyrax. Becoming one mind, they were joined in an abomination of flesh and technology. The realms will soon tremble at the coming transformation. All will bow to the new god!" Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline